


Brooding Vs. Sulking Vs. Rayanne

by lalejandra



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: We can't all be winners.





	Brooding Vs. Sulking Vs. Rayanne

"So, it's like, what do I do now?"

"What do you mean, what do you do now? You just, you know. Like, do your life."

"Yeah, but this was my life."

"No, _this_ was nothing. _This_ was a crush. Your life is something totally different."

"Oh yeah? So what's my life now that I know I will never have Angela Chase?"

"I don't know; what was your life before?"

"It was, like... Angela. All the time. And when it wasn't Angela, it was school."

"Man, Krakow, you are a _loser_."

"Hey, look who's talking, Graff!"

"I'm on the wagon, baby. I'm a winner."

"Well, we can't all be winners. Someone has to, you know, plan the ceremony and, like, clean up afterwards, or whatever."

"Krakow, I have no idea what you're talking about. Want a lolly?"

"Sure. Do you have grape?"

"No, but I have cherry! Perfect for you."

"Go ahead, rub it in. Haha, Brian Krakow, biggest loser in Liberty High, can't get a date with anyone, can't have sex, can't even have a serious, like, conversation."

"Whatever, Krakow. You wanna sit around and sulk, that's fine. But you know why Catalano gets all the girls?"

"Because he doesn't sulk?"

"Um, have you looked at him? All he does is sulk. But he, like, convinces us it's brooding. And brooding is sexy. So you have to learn to brood."

"Can you teach me?"

"Oh, please, have you _ever_ seen me brood? Get Cherski to do it."

"Yeah, whatever, like she's even, like, talking to me now."

"Krakow, you gotta stop letting people push you around!"

"But -- "

"Okay, and by that, I don't, like, mean it's okay for you to kiss me, so back up, okay?"

"I wasn't going to kiss you. Why are you, like, so self-centered. Just because someone is, like, standing close to you doesn't mean, like, they want you, or whatever."

"Or _whatever_. Everyone wants me, Krakow; it's what I do instead of brooding."

  



End file.
